callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pack-a-Punch Machine
.]] The Pack-a-Punch Machine is an in-game utility for the Nazi Zombies map "Der Riese" and all Call of Duty: Black Ops zombie maps (Excluding Dead Ops Arcade ) http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked. This utility is much like the Mystery Box or the Perk-a-Cola machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows upgrades to the majority of the weapons found in the zombie level. The machine also changes the names of weapons, as well as putting elaborate engravings on them. It costs 5000 to use, or 1000 with the Bonfire Sale (only in "Five"). How to access the Pack-A-Punch Machine Der Riese: The Pack-a-Punch Machine is inaccessible blocked by a door and can be unlocked by turning on the power. Then, all three teleporters must be linked to the mainframe back in the starting room, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. As each teleporter is linked, the door blocking the machine goes down. Once all the teleporters were linked, the player will be able to use the machine. Kino der Toten: The Pack-A-Punch machine is accessed by turning on the power, then connecting the teleporter to the mainframe in the spawn room as the Pack-A-Punch Machine is located in the room the teleporter will take you. Though you have to do this every time you want to get to the Pack-A-Punch machine. The Teleporter will need to cool down in order for you to go back to the Pack-a-Punch machine. After it is cooled, as stated above, it must be re-linked in order to access the Pack-A-Punch Machine. Five: The Pack-A-Punch Machine is accessible by hitting all five DEFCON switches in the war room after the power is turned on to decrease the DEFCON level to 5. After that, the panic room (the conference room), where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located, is accessible by going through any teleporter. After 30 seconds, the door of the panic room will open, allowing the players to enter or leave the room directly. However, after the doors are opened, the Pack-A-Punch Machine will disappear. Also, after every player has left the panic room, the doors will close, and you must reset the DEFCON once again. Ascension: The Pack-a-Punch Machine is accessible by using all three lunar landers. When each lander is used, one third of the diagram of the rocket (shown in the Spawn room as well as the power room) will turn green. After all three were used, the diagram will be completely green, signifying that the rocket is ready to be launched. The player must then go back to where the power switch is located at the top of the main building and launch the rocket. Once the rocket is launched, the door blocking the room below the rocket will open, making the Pack-a-Punch Machine accessible to the player. Call of The Dead: Not much is known about it's location, but it appears to be situated in the middle of an ice cold pond. If the player stays in the water for a prolonged period of time, frost will begin to accumulate on the edges of the screen, hinting that the player will be downed/killed if they don't leave within a set time frame. Effects on weapons Achievements/Trophies ''Call of Duty: World At War'' There are two achievements associated with this machine: *[[Pack Addict|'Pack Addict']] is awarded for Pack-A-Punching/upgrading five guns in one game. *[[Wacker Packer|'Wacker Packer']] is for Pack-A-Punching/upgrading a gun for the first time. Call of Duty: Zombies (iPhone / iPad) *[[Pack Addict|'Pack Addict']] is awarded for Pack-A-Punching/upgrading five guns in one game. *'Mein Shiny' is awarded for Pack-A-Punching/upgrading a gun for the first time. *'The Touch of Gott' is awarded for having 2 Pack-a-Punched weapons at once. Call of Duty: Black Ops *[[Sacrificial Lamb|'Sacrificial Lamb']] is awarded for killing 6 zombies after shooting an ally with, or getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me '''is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race 'is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. Trivia *In "Five", it is possible that if a player puts a weapon in the machine and then takes it, and then another player puts his gun in the machine, it will turn around while it is still being manufactured, robbing the player of their weapon. *More often in Black Ops, Pack-a-Punching a few weapons with numbers in their name (e.g. HK21, G11) will be replaced with "115" as a reference to Element 115. *Above the Pack-a-Punch Machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *On "Five", during a "Pentagon Thief" round, if a player is targeted to have his/her weapon stolen and tries to Pack-A-Punch it before the Pentagon Thief would normally take it, the player will begin the Thief's animation, but will instantly freeze the screen for around 30 seconds for all players. Eventually, all the players in the session will be returned to the lobby and an error message will appear. *There is a picture under the machine. The picture is a "no symbol" (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) with a hand inside of the circle; indicating that you should be careful not to get your hand caught when putting your gun into the machine. This is similar to a ball return machine at a bowling alley. *When a weapon is upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, only the metallic parts and the magazine are engraved with the markings, not the wooden parts of the weapon. This is easily attested by the Gewehr 43 and the M1 Garand. This is similar to how the camouflages of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare worked in that they also had only the metal/polymer parts of weapons covered. However, the PPSh-41's wooden grip is made metallic, but not engraved. *When a weapon is being upgraded a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine.This can also be seen on the multiplayer map "Firing range" on the stairs of the wooden Training shelter looking over the stairs. *When a weapon is upgraded in Pack-a-Punch, a small jingle may play in a similar fashion to Perks-A-Cola machines and at the end, there's a wolf-man howl. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 has, like most other guns, a red lightning bolt when fired, but after a successful hit on a zombie or hellhound, the bolt turns light blue again. *Sometimes, the player's character (not including Takeo) will sing a Perks-a-Cola jingle while waiting for their gun to be upgraded. Tank Dempsey sings part of the Juggernog jingle, Nikolai the Quick Revive, Richtofen the Double Tap. *In the French, Spanish and Italian version of WaW, the names of the guns will remain the same after being Pack-a-Punched. However, this has been fixed in the French version of Black Ops. *If a weapon is left in the Pack A Punch for too long, the gun will be lost (it will slowly retract into the machine), presumably destroyed inside. *When upgrading the .357 Magnum, the Speed Reloader will have the same elaborate markings as the gun, even though the speed reloader was not visibly put into the machine. *An extremely rare glitch on Der Riese for the PC is that you can knife open the Pack-A-Punch machine door. The way to do it is to have three players. On a dog round, gather up to doors. Let one player squeeze very close to the doors and get downed by a Hellhound. They should be in knifing range of the doors. They should start knifing the doors while someone revives them. When they get on their feet, the doors should be able to open. Note: to do this, no teleporters can be linked. If even one teleporter is linked, the glitch will not work. The Bowie Knife doesn't work, either. *A more powerful version of the C-3000 can be found via Console commands on the PC. It is called the Holy Pistol. *In Kino der Toten, the clock behind the Pack-a-Punch machine counts down to when the players will be teleported back out of the Pack a Punch room. *The Pack-a-Punch is powered by Ununpentium, in other words element 115. *On the Wii version of Black Ops, after Pack A Punching a weapon the gun's design is yellow and blue. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', the metallic finish of a Pack-a-Punched weapon is different than that in ''World at War''. However, upgraded WaW weapons in Black Ops' Der Riese map appears to have the same metallic camouflage and sometimes appears with gold finishing. *In Five, the Pack-A-Punch machine will turn back around if you leave the room. This is most noticeable when you stay in the hallway that has the DEFCON Countdown right above the door and coming back to the Pack-A-Punch machine. *In Call of the Dead the Pack-a-Punch machine isnt in a building, but out in the water. Gallery CoDBO FinalBoxArtPC.jpg|7 (|||| -||) tally marks are shown on the pistol on the left along with the inscription "Sally" Pack-a-Punch Call of the Dead.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of the Dead PaPCotDFrost.jpg|The frost which slowly accumulates on the screen. Videos Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Shotgun's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Shotguns Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All SMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All SMGS Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Assault Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Assault Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All LMG's - Lets Pack That Punch|All Lmgs Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Pistols - Lets Pack That Punch|All Pistols Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Elemental Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All 115 Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Special Weapons - Lets Pack That Punch|All Wonder Weapons Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Launchers - Lets Pack That Punch|All Launchers Pack-a-Punched Video:Black Ops Zombies - All Sniper Rifles - Lets Pack That Punch|All Sniper Rifles Pack-a-Punched Video:Call Of Duty Black Ops Zombies - Every Pack a Punch Upgrade|Every Pack a Punch Upgrade Video:Pack A Punch Jingle|The Pack-A-Punch Jingle References All Pack-A-Punch Weapons are sourced from. Http://www.youtube.com/TheSyndicateProject Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities